An apparatus called a mobile router is known that is used on a highly functional mobile terminal called a tablet PC or a smartphone. This easy-to-carry mobile router allows the user to connect to a high-speed mobile broadband line. Recently, attention has been paid to a mobile WiMAX router and a mobile 3G router. The mobile WiMAX router provides a user terminal of a wireless LAN (Local-Area Network), the most widely used network today, with the connection environment of WiMAX that is expanding its coverage area. The mobile 3G router is a router designed for 3G communication lines.
Patent Document 1 discloses a mobile wireless terminal that allows the user to confirm available communication services and communication systems instantly. More specifically, the mobile wireless terminal disclosed in the document analyzes the communication services provided by the available communication systems and, within the communication capability of that terminal, displays the communication services in real time. In addition, if there are multiple communication systems that are available for use, the disclosed wireless terminal displays the communication service and radio wave reception level for each of those communication systems.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2002-44729A